


Outnumbered

by orphan_account



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Domestic poly-ending.





	

It was hard to be the only woman.

  
Sometimes it had its advantages though.

  
“Saitou-san.” She called, walking easily down the hallway; her tabi let her feet pad near silently on the polished hardwood. “Saitou-san!”

  
“Hai?”

  
She turned, her nerves much stronger after two years with the Shinsengumi. He was standing behind her, still as stone, and she leaned forward, careful not to let the laundry she was holding touch his dry clothes. He kissed her cheek, a soft brush of lips, and she beamed at him, even as he blushed and looked away from her, his pretty blue eyes focused somewhere over her shoulder.

  
“Heisuke-chan told me to let everyone I saw know that dinner is almost ready.”

  
Saitou nodded, and he was still looking over her shoulder, and he looked so nervous just at the sight of her that she bent down, putting the basin of laundry on the floor, and stepping forward. His arms came up around her almost automatically, and she tilted her head up, their mouths meeting in a sweet kiss. His mouth was soft, and gentle, and he kissed carefully, as though afraid he would break her. It made her heart flutter, and she smiled against his lips.

  
A careful cough made them break apart, and she smiled at Souji, who stood, leaning casually against the wall, a smirk painted across his lips. She opened one arm, and he came forward, pulling her and Saitou forward into a hug, before pulling her into a heavy kiss, his lips sly against her own. He tasted like spice, and she could feel Saitou growing excited against her hip, as she moaned into Souji’s mouth. His chest was broad and flat under her hands, and when he let her go she was breathing heavy.

  
She sighed, and stepped away a bit, laughing a little at the looks on their faces as they realized the position she had left them in. Souji recovered first, laughing a little and winking at her, before kissing Saitou just as firmly. She let out a shaky breath at the sight.

  
She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

  
“Dinner.” She said firmly to them both as they broke apart, Saitou blushing furiously, and Souji looking a little red as well. “And I have laundry to do first. I will see you there.”

  
Souji nodded, one arm still looped loosely around Saitou, as she bent down to pick up the laundry, heading through the door, and into the courtyard. She set the laundry down, the breeze ruffling through her hair as she headed around the corner to the shed to grab the drying rods.  
Shinpachi and Sano stood facing off, sword against spear, fighting fiercely in the cool spring day. They were shirtless both of them, only Shinpachi’s green fangs, and Sano san’s stomach wraps marring her view of all that pretty skin.

  
“Ah, Sano-san! Shinpachi! Heisuke-chan says dinner is ready!”

  
They broke apart immediately, heading her way, and she squealed when they reached her, Shinpachi lifting her easily, Sano reaching up to tickle at her sides, while she wriggled and kicked. They were sweaty and warm, and trapped her easily in between the two of them, despite her playful protests.

  
“Ah, Sano-san!”

  
“Oi!”

  
Heisuke stepped out from around the corner, long stirring chopsticks still held loosely in one hand. He had his hands on his hips, glowering at them. “Didn’t you hear her? I said dinner is almost ready. And you aren’t eating while you smell like that!”

  
“Aw, Heisuke, you can smell like this too!” Shinpachi said, catching the younger man easily, taking him by surprise. “You know you wish you were out here with us, instead of stuck in the kitchens. Right, Sano-Sano!”

  
Chizuru moaned as he pulled back, letting her slowly slip to the ground, and out of his arms. Her lips were cherry red, and swollen from the rough excitement of his kisses, the heavy feel of his hands pressing into her, crushing her so sweetly into him. She squeaked as Shinpachi snatched her away, growling playfully as he put her behind him, and turned to face Sano with drawn blade.

  
A drawn blade with the flat edge facing down.

  
“Sorry you got dragged into that.” Chizuru murmured, leaning easily against Heisuke as they watched the other two square off playfully.  
“Aw, it’s no-“ Chizuru pulled him into an easy kiss, and his arms wrapped around her. Heisuke kissed like he was laughing all the time, and when he pulled her closer she went to him, letting him pull her down, and press her easily into the hardwood of the floor. His hands slid into her haori, fingers callused from continuous training rubbing lightly over a nipple, making her arch and moan. She could feel him, thick and hot against her thigh, and her legs spread, allowing him to sprawl in between.

  
“Oi, here we are fighting for her honor…”

  
“And that brat snatches our woman.”

  
“I guess,” Shinpachi said, lifting Heisuke off of her easily, “We’ll have to show them their places.”

  
Sano laughed as he watched Heisuke get carried off, shaking his head in bemusement. “Well, dinner is postponed. At least until those two are finished.”

  
Chizuru blushed at the thought. She had watched them once, sitting quietly on the mat, her heart beating in her throat, as Shinpachi had taken him. Heisuke’s face had been red, and when he came it sounded like a scream. She was so wet, when Souji had taken her later, he had mentioned letting her watch him and Saitou sometime.

  
Actually, she needed to remind him of that, and soon.

  
“Well, I suppose that’s good, as I need to get these clothes hung up, and you need to get cleaned up, Sano-san.” She murmured easily, getting to her feet. Sano laughed, and kissed her quickly on the cheek before ruffling her hair and running off. She sighed, smiling a little, and began setting up the drying rods, her hands sure and steady at her work. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, and the sweet smell swirled around her, dusty and soft.

  
Her hands moved, calm and capable over their clothes. She enjoyed the chores she did for her men, just as she enjoyed watching them do the same. It was a comfortable, casual reassurance of her place in their life. Chizuru smiled stupidly at the cloth in her hands, sufficiently distracted that when a warm pair of arms wrapped around her from behind she startled badly.

  
They just held onto her tighter, a face nuzzling down into he neck and she sighed, a soft release of breath at the pleasant feeling.

  
“Hijikata-san.” She said, a little breathless, and the arms tightened again, swaying her a little from side to side. She could feel his interest pressing heavily into her bottom, only the fabric keeping the separate and it made her squirm instinctively backwards.

  
“Chizuru…” And his voice was a warm rumble against her neck. The fabric in her hands dropped to the ground as she turned in his arms to kiss him, her mouth sweet with longing.

  
….

  
It was hard to be the only woman among so many men. Dinner was often late, there was too much laundry and god help the poor citizen who commented on her looks when the Shinsengumi went on patrol.

  
She passed Shinpachi a carefully shaped bowl of rice, watched him send it down the line, as her work worn hands shaped another. Heisuke was already demanding seconds. She would eat last. She did not mind.

  
She had not found it hard to be happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to reflect a more traditional view of gender roles in a poly relationship, given the era this is set in. Not necessarily an equal one. For other poly, gender-queer puppy piles, visit my [tumblr](honeyedlion.tumblr.com)!


End file.
